Secrecy
by Lill me
Summary: A one-shot written for LittleNessie12's crayola contest. What starts out as a perfectly normal day for Bella suddenly canges the world as she knows it.


**A/N: OK, so this is my first attempt to write fiction ever, and I hope you don't hate it, and that goes for both of my readers…yes… there will be two *nods certainly but looks very unsure* Well, one for sure really (thank you Dr.C)!!! **

**Well, I decided it would be a good idea to start my writing by entering a contest to get some inspiring limits, easy right!? *shakes head in disbelief contemplating own stupidity* sooooo this is my entry to LittleNessie12's Crayola contest. That means this is a one shot…**

**Music tips are something I really enjoy when writers have…so I guess I should be just as gracious Here are two songs that inspired me when writing this:**

_**Seasons in Our Dreams**_** with (and by!?) Matthew Mayfield**

_**Run to The Hills**_** with Hellsongs **

The sun warmed Bella's flushed face as she stepped out of her truck in the Cullen's driveway. Edward wouldn't be there yet, but she had just finished work over at Newton's and didn't know what else to do with herself. Charlie would be gone fishing all day so there was no one waiting for her at home.

Just as she was about to knock, the door was flung open and an over excited Alice greeted her with a squeal "where have you been? I've been waiting for you for almost ten minutes! You really should get a new car, that old thing has delayed my plans for the day, I can't be sure we'll be ready in time now". Bella laughed and gave Alice a light hug, "well, hello to you to, and exactly what plan is it that my defenseless car has delayed…and ready for what?" she asked as her amusement was swiftly exchanged into anxiety, Alice's plans were not always enjoyable plans. "Oh, you'll see" Alice added quickly, a smirk on her lips, as she pulled Bella in to the hall and started up the stairs.

Alice led her into the second floor bathroom and Bella groaned internally as she saw the conspicuous amount of beauty products Alice had lined up on the sink. This would be a long afternoon she thought as she plunked down on the chair Alice had placed in front of the bathroom mirror. "Is there a specific reason for all this torture?" she asked and motioned towards the endless rows of creams, powders and brushes. "Oh now. Don't you worry, it will all be worth it in the end, I assure you" Alice answered raising one eyebrow, that annoyingly knowing smirk still on her lips. With a small sigh of defeat Bella tried to relax into the chair as Alice got to work, knowing it was pointless to fight it, but still wishing she had just decided to go home and do the laundry instead of heading over to the Cullen's.

When Alice was done with her she hurried Bella out the door and told her to go home and wait for Edward to pick her up. Apparently Edward wasn't aware of Bella's afternoon of torture, and Bella was sure Alice was going to do everything in her power to keep it that way. She even caught Alice humming some strange melody that she faintly remembered she had heard somewhere, but it was highly unlikely it was on the radio, and she figured it was probably to keep her mind occupied when Edward arrived home.

She drove home slowly while speculating about the apparently secret plans for the evening. Anxiety started to creep up on her as her speculations got more and more creative. At the same time she was certain Edward wouldn't do anything too bad to her, he did after all know that she hated surprises…although he did take her to prom once.

Once home Bella started cleaning, picking up things that were in the wrong places, washing up the dishes from her early breakfast, anything that could keep her occupied. Unfortunately the busying of her hands did nothing to sooth the anxiety that had settled in her stomach and after a while she gave up sitting down on the sofa and switching the TV on. She threw a quick glance at her watch realizing it had been almost two hours since she had gotten home. Alice had been worried they wouldn't make it in time and now she had been home waiting for two hours. Alice was seldom wrong and Edward should have been back for quite a while now.

Bellas was jolted from her thoughts as the man on the TV caught her attention

"_**The streets of Italy are streaked scarlet with the blood of numerous humans on this very sad day, and new reports of confrontations all over the world are coming in a steady flow. What will probably be known as the Saturday of scarlet all over the world has been one of the saddest days in human memory. **_

_**It all started early this morning with the discovery of the Volturi archives in Volterra Italy. The archives were handed over to the police along with evidence of the fact that vampires have been living among us. The archives list names of known vampires as well as their position in a secret vampire society. When the Italian police stormed the headquarters of the alleged leaders of the vampires this afternoon a bloodbath ensured. These vampires are superior both in strength and speed and have little respect for human life. So far there are reports of hundreds of human lives lost in Italy alone and it has this far not been possible to get an estimate on the global scale. The archives were published on the internet by the Italian police in order for humans to be aware of the dangerous creatures. Unfortunately humans realizing they have been coexisting with these vile monsters have taken it upon themselves to rid the planet of them and set out to find them and burn them, since fire seems to be the only thing that can harm them…"**_

Bella didn't hear the last part of the sentence since she was already sprinting for the door. She flung the door open and went out on the street. It was completely empty, no one in sight. She started walking through the streets, the raising panic pushing her faster and faster. Everywhere she went was completely empty, houses were dark and no one seemed to be home. She couldn't see any trace of people in the streets. As the panic took a hold of her she started running through the empty streets. She wasn't sure where she was going but before she knew it she was at the Cullen's drive. She was running as fast as she could, her breaths ragged and her muscles protesting in burning pain.

She could faintly hear voices in the distance, and a light golden glow illuminated the clearing where the house stood in the distance. She pushed herself to run faster even though it felt like her body couldn't take any more. She caught herself on a rock and fell forward, scraping her hands. She stood up quickly and started for the clearing again. When she finally got close enough to make out the house she stopped. Everyone was there, the whole town, and they were all carrying torches. She could hear them speaking, the murmur of voices filled the air and the noise was making her dizzy, but she could not hear what they were saying. Her entire body tensed up as she took in the scene before her. The entire clearing filled with flames, an endless sea of scarlet and gold surrounded the house, was licking the house, slowly embracing the only place she had ever thought of as home.

Bella could faintly make out Carlisle inside the house. He had his arms wrapped around Esme, but he was still standing tall. It was almost like he welcomed the flames as the verdict of the people, not fearing for his life he was accepting the punishment delivered. Bella knew they could have escaped easily, but also that they wouldn't. Carlisle would never hurt the people he lived to serve, not even to save his own, or the lives of his family. Bella raised her eyes, searching the house, and on the second floor, in what must have been Carlisle's study she finally saw him. Edward was standing there, his eyes full of sadness as they met hers. He pressed his right hand against the glass and leaned closer to it. Bella felt her legs give way under her and she landed on her knees, not really caring about the pain that shot through them. She didn't leave Edwards eyes for a second as she watched the flames slowly melting the house away, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. Not until she couldn't take it anymore and she felt herself go limp with grief. Her body slowly sailing towards the ground as everything went black before her eyes.

"Bella love"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bella, wake up." She heard Edwards voice from a distance.

Bella sat up straight in her bed, taking a deep breath. It felt like it was her first breath, her lungs acing and her head spinning. It was just a dream. Everything was alright, Edward was there, everything was going to be alright!

**A/N: Did you know that the color named Scarlet in Crayola crayons is actually the color torch red…it was renamed by Crayola in 2000, at least according to wikipedia: http://en(dot) wikipedia(dot)org/wiki/Scarlet_(color) **

**I was also inspired by the (Wikipedia) fact that scarlet traditionally is the color of flame and human blood…two quite farfetched sources of inspiration when talking about our friendly vampires don't you think ;)**


End file.
